


Recall

by AvalonInkstein



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: How Do I Tag, Searching for stories, first time on site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonInkstein/pseuds/AvalonInkstein
Summary: Just a thing if people can help me find stories on this site.I'm just getting some thoughts before I forget them entirely, and if anyone has an idea on what these stories are called, let me know in the comments below





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, this story has a female izuku who has a healing quirk.

She gets it after saving this guy in an alleyway and it rolls from there.

She also works at a clinic to work with her quirk and sometimes goes to this cafe with some new friends of hers.

The story has some crossovers in it, like a male you from kill la kill for example.

One of the major things in this story is that Midoriya saves a woman, who had her leg cut off from a villain attack, by regrowing her leg back with her quirk.


	2. Chapter 2

This story has the avengers finding spiderman falling from their vents in winter. 

Peter parker is homeless and a orphan who is stubborn to get help

That's all I can recall from the story so far


End file.
